1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device and, more particularly, to data randomizing of a data storage device.
2. Related Art
A data storage device stores data that is provided from an external device in response to a write request from the external device. The data storage device also provides the external device with stored data in response to a read request from the external device. The external device is an electronic device capable of processing data, and may include a computer, a digital camera, a cellular phone and the like. The data storage device may be embedded in the external device, or may be fabricated separately and then coupled to the external device.
The data storage device may be prepared in the form of a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card, a Compact Flash (CF) card, a smart media card, a memory stick, various multimedia cards (MMC, eMMC, RS-MMC, and MMC-Micro), various secure digital cards (SD, Mini-SD, and Micro-SD), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS), a Solid State Drive (SSD) and the like.
The data storage device may include a nonvolatile memory apparatus to store data. Nonvolatile memory is able to retain stored data even without a constant source of power. Nonvolatile memory includes flash memory, such as NAND flash or NOR flash, Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FeRAM), Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM), and the like.